Sleeping within Loving Arms
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: He raced home to the arms he'd missed.  /Slash: man on man loving, you've been warned\\


_A/N: A little fluff from one of my favorite OTP's._

_I don't own these guys nor am I getting any money, so that take that and stick in your ear._

* * *

The miles seemed to slough away slowly as he pointed his car down the narrow dirt back roads; the need to be home after three weeks away consuming him completely. It felt as if it had been forever since he'd been able to see his lover's face in other than a work setting and he cussed when he couldn't get the speedometer above 125. His mind was taken from the twisting roads as he imaged what his angel was doing, perhaps he was laying on the couch in those hideous lounge pants watching some boring program about how buildings were erected, or maybe he was in the kitchen standing at the sink doing dishes in just those worn jeans that no matter how much weight he seemed to loose or gain aways hugged his body perfectly and left him panting no matter what. Before he realized it Hunter was panting and his grip on the steering wheel had his knuckles turning white, whatever state he found his lover in when he got there he was knew what state he'd be in with in a matter of minutes.

As his brain continued to conjure images of his Angel he quit paying attention to the road and before he knew it he was pulling into the familiar gravel drive, a smile quirking his lips as he remembered the last conversation they'd had when they had been able to steal a couple of days away with no one being the wiser.

_"You really should pave the driveway, it'll reduce the number of windows you're going to have to replace."_

_The annoyed expression on the tan face coupled with the arms folded over his chest made him smile, when Matt Hardy was po'd it was easy to see but if you were Hunter Helmsley it was even easier to disarm. He wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulder and drew him close, sucking in a breath as Matt dug his elbow into his stomach._

_"No I won't have to replace anymore after this. If you take off like a bat out of hell again I'll just take the price out of your ass."_

_He raised his eyebrow and stared at Matt for a moment before the dark headed man mumbled._

_"Sir."_

_"That's better Angel, why don't we go in and have a nice relaxing lay on the couch and watch some tv, I'll get the window fixed as soon as possible for you."_

_Even with his full lips pulled into a petulant pout he couldn't help but laugh, his Angel was too much sometimes._

Hunter was jerked from his thoughts as the knob turned easily and the door swung open into the darkened hall. Instantly on high alert he dropped his bag on the floor and moved through the house, his honeyed eyes sweeping the area and looking for anything out of place; it wasn't like Matt to leave the front door unlocked, even if he did live in the middle of nowhere he knew that you couldn't trust anyone as far as you could throw them. The light in the kitchen blazed brightly and Hunter slipped in quietly, moving slowly so that his feet didn't make any noise against the tile just in case there was an intruder of some sort lurking in the room. Instead all he seen was a half drank Miller and the french doors that led to the back patio open wide. Curious he headed over to the glass doors to shut them but stopped when he seen his Angel leaning against the side of the hot tub; his wet hair hanging over the side in a cascade of curls and his eyes closed as he breathed evenly.

He looked on for a few minutes before moving over and trailing his fingers through the unruly curls; smiling gently as Matt let out a soft mewl, his head tipping back to get more of the wonderful treatment. Gently he tugged his fingers free and shook Matt's shoulder calling his name softly so that he didn't disturb him too much. Sleepy chocolate eyes blinked at him and he grinned as Matt purred and grabbed his hand to press a kiss into the palm of it.

"Hey there Angel, you know it's dangerous to sleep in the hot tub..."

The joke made them both laugh and Hunter held his hand out to help Matt from the tub, pulling him close once he was on the deck and kissing gently and deeply; not caring that his clothes were soaking when he pulled away. He let his hands trail down the beautiful curve of his back and over the swell of his full hips, his mind wondering randomly what Matt would like as a female but dismissing it as he thought that if Matt had been a woman then he'd never of given him a second look and probably would have chased the younger Hardy, there was just something about those country twangs that drove him nuts and left him in an instant state of arousal when the soft mellow tones washed over him.

"Well Ah can't help that Ah fell asleep, been a busy time for meh."

The sleep logged accent like many times before drove Hunter wild but he reigned in his desire to just bend Matt back over the side of the hot tub and slide home into the tight warmth that he'd been dreaming about. To take his mind of his lust for his lover he let his eyes roam Matt's face, frowning when he realized how tired and drawn it looked and how worn down Matt seemed to be. The elder Hardy was one that did everything large, he lived vibrantly and right now that vibe was missing; his eyes loving but dull as he leaned against Hunter's chest as he yawned.

"C'mon Angel lets get you to bed, you look horrible."

"Gee thanks sir," the title came easily from Matt's lips and it brought a smile once more to Hunter's face, "everyone wants ta hear what that look shitty from their lovers."

Hunter frowned again though at the snapping tone of voice and he landed a light slap to Matt's rounded rear before he picked the Southerner up and headed back into the house.

"Well you know I only tell the truth Matt, you look like shit. You haven't been sleeping again have you?"

"Define sleep..."

"Matt.."

Hunter's voice took on a warning lilt as he climbed the stairs, turning on the light at the top then turning to head down the hall to the master bedroom. His frown increased when it registered in his mind that Matt weighed less, that it was almost like carrying a feather.

"You haven't been eating either..."

"Hunter, I'm fine...really I am."

Matt's words were belied by a large yawn and growl from his stomach but Hunter decided to ignore the grumbling appendage as he laid Matt gently on the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to Matt, pulling him into his arms and nuzzling the warm skin at Matt's throat while he inhaled the scent of the man that he found he could never get enough of. He felt Matt turn into him and he rubbed at the strong back, feeling Matt's breath even out almost immediately. He lay awake for a while, switching their positions so that he could watch Matt sleep, the dark circles under Matt's eyes worrying him but as he too fell asleep he made the promise to himself and to Matt that he'd erase the dull look etched on his lovers face and when they both returned they'd both look better than they had in a long time.


End file.
